Enfermos de amor
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: ¿No debería, ya saben, tener una novia o algo así? Tomó su barbilla pensativo y fue entonces cuando vio aparecer a Lucy sonriendo en las puertas del gremio y abrió mucho los ojos. Lucy. El solo sabía que si se acercaba mucho a ella, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar como loco.
1. I

**Comentario: Dios, que título más horrendo xD (¿Enfermos de amor? WTF)**

**Todavía estoy pensando en qué título quedaría mejor, pero bueno, por alguna razón me es muy difícil elegir mis títulos.**

**La imagen es de RBOZ :D (vean sus dibujos, están divinos)**

**Leaan:D**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que uso en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Hiro Mashima.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermos de amor<strong>

La idea llego tan súbita como un huracán a una costa.

¿No debería, ya saben, tener una novia o algo así?

Tomó su barbilla pensativo.

A Natsu le habían hablado toda su vida del amor. Y es que existían miles de tipos de amor: estaba el que sentía por sus amigos, el amor que sentía por su padre, el tipo de amor hacia las personas y el amor que debería sentir hacia alguna chica.

Debería. ¿Por qué demonios no sentía eso?

Teniendo incluso una enorme lista de posibilidades.

Estaba Erza, pero definitivamente no podría verla de una forma diferente a un monstruo o una hermana mayor.

Mismo caso con Mirajane.

¿Bizca? No, casada y en ese caso, sería antinatural para el.

Canna. Ja,ja,ja no.

Juvia, aunque hielitos dijera que no le gustaba, todos sabíamos que sí, así que no.

¿Laki? No, tampoco.

Levy. Ni loco teniendo a Gajeel tan cerca.

¡Lissana! Mmm...no. Se habían hecho una promesa de niños pero no había pasado nada. Además, Lissana ya tenía novio.

Natsu se sentó en su mesa de siempre sin dejar de tener la sensación de que alguien le faltaba, alguien importante.

Fue entonces cuando vio aparecer a Lucy sonriendo en las puertas del gremio y abrió mucho los ojos.

_Lucy_.

El solo sabía que si se acercaba mucho a ella, las piernas le temblaban y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar como loco. Pero era una necesidad que comenzaba a surgir en él y cada vez era más fuerte, su necesidad de estar cerca de ella.

Eso es.

Era una _enfermedad_.

¡Lucy le había pegado una enfermedad!

—Hey. Natsu, tengo una misión.—Natsu se dedicó a observarla mientras ella ondeaba el papel en el aire—. Pagan bien y es fácil. Salgamos hoy.

—Lucy.—la rubia se sintió intimidada ante su mirada de escrutinio al principio, luego suspiro sabiendo que diría algo estúpido. ¿Lo peor de todo? Gray, Elfman, Mirajane y Erza estaban observándolos justo enfrente—. Creo que me pegaste una enfermedad.

— ¿Eh, una enfermedad? ¿De qué hablas? — lo miro con ojos cansados y el se llevó una mano al corazón.

— Cuando te miro, mi corazón palpita como loco, y me siento débil y creo que veo de diferentes colores. No me gusta, pero todo lo compensa que estés tu aquí.—Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, sonrojándose peor que nunca. Sus orejas emitieron vapor y dio un paso atrás.

— Na-Nat...— y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo tapando su rostro, más rojo que el cabello de Erza, con ambas manos. Todos la miraron y después a Natsu, que permanecía atónito en el mismo lugar.

— ¡Lo sabía! — todos lo observaron con ojos desorbitados—. ¡Ella me pegó una enfermedad, y lo sabe! Por eso huye.

Gray al no ser capaz de seguir, se hecho a reír a más no poder. Todos explotaron en risas y Natsu los miro por segunda vez atónito en el día. Gruñó.

— ¿Que? — Gray groseramente lo apuntaba con un dedo que el estaría perfectamente dispuesto a romper en algún momento.

— No puedo creer lo que hiciste. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, ¡pero te rechazaron! — siguió riendo como loco mientras Natsu pasaba de la irritación a la furia.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Y ya dejen de reírse!

— Muy bien hecho. ¡Así se confiesa un hombre! — creo que no hace falta puntualizar quien dijo eso.

— Tranquilo Natsu. Lucy sólo se sorprendió, verás que todo sale bien.— apareció como siempre, la atenta Mirajane (aunque también se había reído la muy demonio).

Natsu se dio la vuelta echando chispas. ¿Qué veían de gracioso a que estuviera enfermo? ¡_No tenía gracia!_

Pero Lucy, se las pagaría.

El se encargaría que tuviera los mismos síntomas que el. Eso no se podía quedar así.

.

Lucy llegó a su casa corriendo. No le importó que no se viera muy femenina, ni siquiera le importó quitarse los zapatos y correr descalza por todo Magnolia.

Natsu se le había confesado.

Natsu.

¡Natsu!

Lo recordaba y su cara se volvía roja, sus orejas quemaban y simplemente no lo podía creer.

¡Y todos lo habían visto!

¡Natsu tonto!

¿Cómo por qué querría confesarse frente a TODO el gremio?

Suspiró y entro a darse un largo baño para pensar lo que haría.

Tenía que hacer lo mismo que la última vez. Tendría que rechazarlo, por el bien de todos ¿no?

Sólo esperaba que esta vez los sentimientos no le fallarán y aceptara.

Esperen.

¿Y si era otra de sus bromas? Probablemente ella lo había malinterpretado todo.

No sería nada extraño.

Un golpe la hizo regresar a la realidad, miro hacia todos lados y frunció los labios rogando que no fuera Natsu. Pero precisamente su cabeza apareció por la puerta con el ceño fruncido, su flequillo rosa adornaba su linda cara y Lucy dejo caer su boca abierta; una cosa era que entrara a su casa e hiciera lo que quisiera, otra era entrar a su baño mientras ellas se estaba BAÑANDO.

— ¡Idiota! —se cubrió los hombros que salían de la bañera—. ¡Vete!

Y una botella salió volando. Natsu la esquivo como pudo y la botella se hizo miles de pedazos en la pared.

— Hey. Tranquila.— observo la botella hecha pedazos y la pared manchada—. Dios, apestas con la puntería.

— VETE.— el chico rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del baño. Camino en el apartamento de Lucy que tanto adoraba, olía a fresas, vainilla e incluso a chicle, todo estaba ordenado de una manera muy a la Lucy y esa cama, esa adorada y hermosa cama. Camino hacia ella feliz y se dejó caer enterrando su cara en la almohada.

¿Cómo iba a hacer que Lucy cayera enferma?

.

Se arreglo, aunque se suponía que no debía, y asomo su cabeza por la puerta esperando encontrar a Natsu sentado en su mueble, o haciendo cualquier cosa excepto _ESO_.

El chico tosía sobre sus cosas.

Daba un paso cerniéndose sobre cada adorno de su departamento y tosía con dificultad y estupidez. Lucy se golpeo de lleno en la cara con su palma. ¿Por qué demonios esperaba que se estuviera quieto?

—Natsu.—avanzó hacia él y le quito el caro jarrón que había comprado en una misión con Erza. Lo limpio con la manga de su elegante camisa (que se había puesto sin querer)—. Ewg. Natsu ¿Que demonios esas haciendo?

El chico se cruzo de brazos al mismo tiempo que ella volvía a colocar el jarrón.

— Intento que te enfermes, así como yo estoy enfermo. No es justo que tu no sientas lo que yo, si TU lo provocaste.— ella casi se sintió ofendida. Le estaba recriminando que por su culpa estaba enfermo, cuando ni si quiera era una enfermedad lo que tenía. Diablos, ¿Como demonios había llegado a esa tonta conclusión?

¡Lo que tenía era que estaba enamorado!

De repente la tomó de los hombros, como el siempre hacia, tan enérgico que ella no podía si quiera discutir.

— Ya sé. Bésame.— Lucy retrocedió alarmada golpeando su mesa y provocando que un florero se volteara. Lo agarro antes que se estrellara en el suelo.

— ¿Qué?—contesto atónita mientras volvía a dejar el florero en la mesa. Natsu la estaba observando como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera la cosa mas normal del universo—¿Sabes que es un beso?

— Claro que se que es un beso, ¿me tomas por idiota?

— Si.— pero al parecer el chico no la escucho o decidió ignorarle.

— Una vez Alzack estaba enfermo, ¿si? Como yo justo ahora, y Bizca lo beso y al siguiente día ambos tenían lo mismo.— Lucy trago duro—. Y como tu me hiciste esto, creo que es justo que tu también lo tengas. Y así los del gremio podrían dejar de reírse como los idiotas que son.

— Un beso es un beso. Es algo especial, al menos para mi— Lucy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió, volteo a ver a Natsu—. Vete.

— No— el chico cerro la puerta y encerró a Lucy, que fue inundada con olas de éxtasis al sentir la piel del chico tan cerca de ella—. Tienes que afrontar lo que hiciste.

Y sin decir mas, recargo sus labios sobre ella de manera imponente. Lucy se sintió derretir. No sabia por qué, pero le regreso el beso con gusto. Sus labios se deslizaron unos sobre otros con lentitud y dolorosa pasión.

Lucy sentía el cuerpo del chico sobre ella y detrás de ella esa puerta, que gracias a los cielos permanecía cerrada. Llego un momento en el que la lengua de ese demonio entro en su boca y ella casi se cae al suelo de lo encantada que terminó por esa acción; sus manos subieron hasta el rostro del cazador de dragones y con una de ellas sintió la línea dura de su barbilla y con la otra recorrió su cuello hasta enterrarla en su cabello rebelde.

Natsu se sintió peor.

Su enfermedad estaba peor, lo podía sentir, su corazón palpitaba de forma desbocada, como si pidiera a gritos salir de su pecho, su cabeza daba vueltas y solo podía sentir una cosa.

Esos labios suaves y rosados contra los suyos.

¿Tal mal estaba? Tal vez sería bueno ir a ver un doctor.

Pero en medio del beso sucedió algo. Igneel le había dicho una vez que las personas que se aman, se besan, ¿no es cierto?

De repente lo comprendió todo.

Estaba buscando a esa chica por todos lados y preguntándose por que no amaba a nadie. Pero sí que amaba a alguien.

A _Lucy_.

¡Y no se había dado cuenta!

Nunca antes había estado de la forma en la que se encontraba con Lucy, por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, hasta ese momento, hasta ese beso que lo estaba dejando horriblemente liado.

Esa era su enfermedad, no haberse dado cuenta que estaba completa y absurdamente loco por Lucy.

Y sí que se estaba volviendo loco mientras la besaba, y ella a él.

Su piel era tan suave, ella tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, tan pequeña y tan malditamente hermosa. Cuando ella toco su cara y deslizó esas increíbles y estilizadas manos por su cuello y cara, había sido la gota que derramo el vaso; sus sentimientos brincaron donde sea que estuvieren y recorrieron todo su cuerpo, respondió con sus manos bajando de la puerta para posarse sobre su espalda e incluso en aquella línea tan especial de sus caderas.

Gruño por que quería más. La apego a su cuerpo con diversión y ella dejó escapar un quejido cuando la levanto del suelo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cintura y apretándole contra el.

La dejo de besar, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la chica cuando los besos de Natsu pasaron a su cuello y continuaron bajando.

Lo empujo de golpe.

— Ya. Basta. Creo que ya tengo la estúpida enfermedad, ¿vale? — observo los labios de Natsu que ahora se habían tornado rojos por la acción que se había llevado a cabo. Ese beso no había significado para el lo que había significado para ella.

— ¿Eso significa que ya te enamoraste de mi?— tenía una sonrisa ladeada, y Lucy casi se deja caer en el suelo. Lo sabia.

El sabia todo, probablemente desde un inicio.

Se estaba burlado de ella.

— Eres un hij...

Pero se vio interrumpida de nuevo por esos labios que ya estaba anhelando. Se movió para romper el beso.

No iba a dejar que Natsu le tomara el pelo.

Pero ¿Por qué ahora sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello, y por que el volvía a enredarse con ella?

No.

No.

No se suponía que pasara eso, se suponía que ella estaba enojada, que lo regañaría por jugar de esa forma con ella.

Oh.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Tenía esta idea desde hace bastante tiempo, pero la había dejado a la mitad y simplemente hoy me desperté, leí la nota en la que la tenía escrita y jkegncie solo, agh, amo demasiado el Nalu.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado c:**

**¿Me dejan reviews? ¿Por favor?**


	2. II

**Comentario: ¿Alguien pidió parte 2? ouo/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermos de Amor II<strong>

Natsu sabía que no se había equivocado.

Estaba _enfermo_. Tan malditamente enfermo que se estaba volviendo loco mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de su propia casa; y tal vez la mejor prueba de que estaba loco, era la mirada de su gato, que prácticamente le gritaba que estaba aterrado de ver a su amo así.

Ok, no era una persona muy calmada, pero tampoco era _eso._

Se movía de un lado a otro lamiéndose los labios: Esos labios que habían estado sobre los de Lucy tan solo el día anterior. Y estaba a punto de dar cualquier cosa, _¡Cualquier cosa!, _porque Lucy le dejara entrar de nuevo a su apartamento.

Y no, no estaba hablando de solo cruzar el desierto debajo de ese tremendo calor, ¡No! Él estaba hablando de cruzar el desierto _arrastrándose_ o peor aún _sobre algún transporte._

—Estás mareándome— le dijo el gato azul levantando su pequeña pata. Natsu miró a Happy y este le hablo arrastrando sus palabras—. Cálmate, Natsu.

—¿¡Cómo cojones quieres que me calme!? — pasó ambas manos entre su cabello, despeinándolo más de por sí—. Lucy me corrió se su casa, ¿entiendes? Me c-o-r-r-i-ó —Tomó un poco de aire para poder seguir despotricando—. ¡JODER!

El gato levantó el vuelo con esas pequeñas alas suyas y fue a pararse sobre la chimenea para quedar a su altura.

—Pero eso no es nada nuevo—continuó Happy de manera incrédula. Simplemente no entendía por qué Natsu estaba haciendo tal drama—. Eso siempre sucede.

—Hmhp.

Sí, eso siempre había sucedido y a él le podía dar igual ya que sabía que Lucy terminaría perdonándole, _al menos hasta el día de ayer._

Él solo quería volver a colarse por la ventana, hacer su gran aparición y besar a Lucy todo el día. Un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo de solo pensarlo; recordaba esos hermosos labios hinchados y toda su piel se volvía de gallina, y no debía comenzar a pensar en esa cintura pequeña de los mil demonios y ese trasero de…

—¡JODER! —Explotó de nuevo haciendo que Happy diera un tremendo salto del susto—. ¡Tengo que verla! ¡Esto es una tortura!

—¿Eh? ¿A quién? — pero para la desgracia de Happy, Natsu estaba a la mitad de la puerta y corría como loco, tal vez como poseído. No estaba muy seguro de eso; de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de lo mucho que quería ver a Lucy.

Y ya no lograba aguantar la espera.

De todas formas, no era como si él fuera conocido por su capacidad de ser paciente.

#

Tocó la ventana.

Nada.

Tocó de nuevo.

Nada.

La gente que pasaba por debajo de él lo comenzaba a mirar extraño, y por una vez en su vida, pensó en la posibilidad de entrar por la puerta, pero la descartó al momento.

—¡LUCY!

Nada.

Eso le dejaba las cosas más difíciles. Si no le quería dejar pasar, él pasaría a la fuerza. Derretiría el vidrio.

—¡OYE! —La voz del grito hizo que se balanceara sobre el marco de la ventana, pero se logró agarrar con fuerza. Desvió la mirada y se encontró a la casera del edificio…de nuevo con las ropas de Lucy—. Si estás buscando a Lucy, creo que se fue a su gremio.

Una sonrisa instantánea le llegó incluso a los ojos y brincó de la ventana cayendo de forma ágil y elegante, como un gato.

—¡Gracias!

#

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, casi se tropieza como veinte veces, pero al final logró llegar intacto. Todos en el gremio hacían lo mismo de siempre, o sea, peleaban, bebían, comían pastel, se desnudaban o gritaban ¡Hombre!

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada como un ave rapaz buscando que comer, pero nunca se encontró con ese cabello rubio resplandeciente o escuchó esa voz chillona que le encantaba. Corrió a la barra donde siempre se suponía que debía estar; Gray le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Hey, cabeza de flama—lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto notó la mirada perdida de su compañero, parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?

Natsu siguió buscando a Lucy de manera desesperada, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una obra del mismo demonio. Miró por encima del hombro de Gray y luego debajo de uno de los taburetes, como si Lucy pudiera esconderse debajo.

—¿Ess…tás buscando algo? —le preguntó el moreno de manera incrédula.

Natsu seguía mirando debajo de las mesas—. Lucy.

—¿Lucy?

—Estoy buscando a Lucy—repuso con molestia. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa hermosura de mujer?; olfateó el aire con cuidado buscando su aroma. Logró captar algo muy débil.

—Lucy acaba de irse—le comunicó su amigo. El gruñó en respuesta. ¿Acaso se estaba escondiendo de él? —. Amigo, date por vencido. Lucy no-

Lo dejó ahí hablando solo.

Fue siguiendo su aroma. No podía esconderse de él con ese aroma tan especial, además: La tercera es la vencida.

Y cuando por fin la encontró, casi salta y brinca de felicidad. Pero joder, le había pegado duro. Lucy estaba mirando atenta un aparador de las tiendas de magia, su mirada chocolate concentrada en una de las llaves, tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía toda una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Observó por un instante como tonto. Las cintas de sus tacones negros se envolvían en sus poderosos tobillos y subían con delicadeza, se apoyaba más en un pie que en el otro y varias veces removió su cabello con uno de sus perfectos y estilizados dedos color mate. Dio un paso adelante.

No podía esperar ni un segundo más.

_¡Tenía que besarla ya!_

Pero esperen.

Un chico salió de la tienda y un sentimiento conocido comenzó a moverse por su piel. Le estaba hablando a Lucy, a su Lucy. Ese tipejo quería que lo pusieran en su lugar.

De repente, se atravesó una de esas estúpidas carretas de madera bloqueándole el paso, y después unos niños jugando, ¿Acaso el universo conspiraba contra él?

Pero antes de dar un paso más, el cabello rojo de Erza le cubrió la vista.

—Oh, Natsu—lo saludó con una de sus sonrisas mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El muchacho se apresuró para mirar sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, pero todo rastro de Lucy se había borrado. Quizá había entrado a la tienda; suspiró mientras dejaba caer los hombros derrotados.

¡Ya la tenía! ¡Demonios!

—¿Natsu? — él suspiró de nuevo.

#

Se había dado ya por vencido. Lucy no estaba en ninguna parte, tal vez se estaba escondiendo de él, después de todo, el día anterior la había besado y Lucy había explotado. Le había gritado que se fuera.

Tal vez Lucy lo odiaba después de todo.

Lo que Natsu no sabía, era que su hipótesis era la cosa más errónea de todos los tiempos.

#

Lo miró ahí recostado en medio del parque de Magnolia como si fuera la cosa más normal del universo. Su gesto era de relajación total, sus labios estaban incluso entreabiertos y a ella le temblaron las piernas.

No era como si se estuviera escondiendo de él…bueno, solo un poco. Salió del arbusto cuando se aseguró que Natsu no despertaría y dio varios pasos quedando cerca de él, sabía que debería tomar su distancia a causa de los sueños de Natsu llenos de golpes, pero se entretuvo de nuevo mirando su cabello que tenía, para su desgracia, su color favorito.

Dejó escapar un suspiro aparatoso con todo y ojos cerrados, para cuando los abrió, Natsu había desaparecido y a su lado, un gruñido la hizo espabilar.

Giró un poco para encontrarse a Natsu muchísimo más cerca de lo que recordaba. Una sonrisa pícara se reflejaba en los labios que viajaban hacia los suyos.

#

_¡Por fin!_

Quiso cantar victoria cuando sus labios por fin colisionaron con los de ella. Joder, la espera sí que había valido la pena.

La muchacha jadeó cuando tomó su cintura y se acercó más para borrar cualquier espacio entre ellos. Tan solo ese pequeño sonido había sido música para sus oídos.

—Es-es-espera—Lucy se separó con la cara completamente roja—, ¿Qué haces?

Natsu lamió su labio inferior sin dejar de observar los de Lucy, y ella tragó duro. Él volvió a sonreír.

Así que eso era. Así era como se sentía estar enamorado de una chica; y no de una cualquiera, no, estaba enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia. Y no, tampoco era una enfermedad contagiosa que infectaría a toda Magnolia…aunque si llegara a suceder, achicharraría a todos los contagiados, ya que la única persona enamorada de ella ahí, era él. Y solo él.

Un flash los trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! —y el hombre con la cámara salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¿Acaso no era…—Comenzó Natsu, pero Lucy dio el veredicto final—: Jason.

#

El chico apareció en el gremio dando pasos largos y apresurados. Happy entró siguiéndole apenas logrando seguir su ritmo.

—¡Mirajane!— los ojos azules de la chica se chocaron con los de Natsu mientras ordenaba vasos y copas en el mueble de madera—. ¿Vino Lucy?

En los labios de Mirajane apareció un esbozo de sonrisa—. No—se volteó para seguir arreglando las cosas de cristal con mucho cuidado—. Me parece que está enferma.

Natsu frunció el ceño. Y Mirajane le volvió a tirar una mirada pícara sobre el hombro.

—Ya sabes. _Enferma_—Happy trepó por el cuerpo de su amigo para llegar hasta la barra. Natsu solo lo fulminó con la mirada cuando enterró las garras sobre sus hombros para no caerse.

—Es raro que no esté aquí— dijo Evergreen metiéndose en la conversación. Sostenía una copa de coctel en la mano y giraba su muñeca para que su contenido diera vueltas y creara una mezcla homogénea—. Me asombra que todavía sigas aquí tú. Normalmente ya estarías en su habitación, ¿O no?

—¿Acaso sucedió algo?— pregunto Mirajane clavándole la mirada; de repente sentía las miradas de todos los integrantes del gremio sobre su masculina espalda. Trago duro, miró sobre su hombro para percatarse que nadie lo miraba y como buenos discretos, los que lo hacían, voltearon para seguir con sus actividades—. ¿Natsu?

Mirajane y Evergreen se habían acercado, abriendo los ojos de par en par y él casi podía jurar que veía el brillo en ellos. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Tal vez.

Evergreen se vio impaciente y cambió de posición sus piernas cruzadas, dejó la copa en la tabla y lo fulminó con la mirada; Elfman apareció detrás de ella, pero lo ignoró y en cambio, continúo perforando a Natsu con la mirada.

—Escupe— Mira se recargó en la mesa para escuchar con más atención.

—¿Que está sucediendo, Natsu?—entrecerró sus ojos azules hacia él—. ¿Acaso Lucy-

—Está _enferma_. Tu misma lo dijiste— se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla intentando parecer misterioso—. Tal vez _yo_ hice algo para que cayera _enferma_.

Todos acercaron más sus rostros hacia él.

—¿Qué hiciste...?

—Yo sé— los presentes desviaron las miradas al gato azul enrollando la lengua—. Natsu _besó_ a Lucy. Lo vi con mis propios ojos de gato inocente.

Las miradas regresaron a Natsu con completo asombro, el cual, sin dejar de cruzar los brazos, fulminaba a Happy con la mirada y un par de venitas se marcaban en su frente.

—Gato traidor.

—¡Eso es ser un hombre!—gritó Elfman atrayendo la atención de cierta pelirroja. Evergreen dio un salto olvidando su postura elegante y acercó su cara peligrosamente hacia Natsu sospechando.

—No lo hiciste— el chico le sacó la lengua.

—Sí lo hice. Lucy es mía— de repente el gremio se quedó en completo silencio. Casi se podía escuchar el eco _"Lucy es mía, Lucy es mía, Lucy es mía, Lucy es mía, Lucy es mía" _; y con cada eco, las mejillas de Natsu se coloreaban un poco más.

—¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ!?—Erza le dio un empujón a Ever, mandándola a brazos de Elfman.

—¡Oye, Erza!

—¡Empujar es de hombres!

—¡T-Tu cállate! ¡Y S-Suéltame-me!— se escuchó un golpe. Como cuando alguien le da una cachetada a otra persona, o bueno, al menos eso le pareció a Natsu, porque él no podía apartar la vista de los ojos asombrados de Erza.

No sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía que iba a decir, solo quería salir huyendo de ahí.

—Espera— Gray también se abrió paso entre las miradas curiosas—. ¿No te había rechazado?

—No— le tiró una mirada de perros y el mago de hielo tuvo ganas de retroceder por un instante—. Les dije que estaba _enfermo_, ¿No?

Se dio media vuelta sin querer resolver ni aclarar nada y corrió a las enormes puertas para huir de ahí. Fue entonces cuando Mirajane rio de forma malévola y sacó la Weekly Sorcerer's, donde ambos chicos salían en la portada.

#

Lucy enterró su cara entre sus rodillas soltando un suspiro.

—No puedo creer que de verdad esté _enferma_— Natsu levantó una ceja—. Esto es un completo asco, ¿Pero sabes que es peor?

—¿Umh? —La chica con todo y su resfriado, estrelló la revista en la cara de su –ahora- pareja con fuerza—. ¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios-

—¡Estamos en la maldita portada! —Le gritó con furia y volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus rodillas—. Ahora jamás volveré a obtener descuentos.

Natsu sobó su nariz mientras examinaba la revista. En la portada estaban ellos, completamente enredados y no, al menos no estaban devorándose, sino él aparecía con una mirada divertida y Lucy completamente sonrojada. Ese reportero los había cachado justo en el momento. Entrecerró los ojos.

En realidad no le veía nada de malo, mientras más personas supieran que estaban juntos, menos hombres interesados en ella. Ahora entendía porque Mirajane se había afanado tanto como para sacarle toda la verdad frente al gremio, aunque en realidad había sido el bocazas de Happy quien había expresado lo del beso al aire libre.

Suspiró sentándose al lado de Lucy donde la chica permanecía envuelta en una manta; solo una vez anterior la había visto enferma (Sí, ese día había arrancado un árbol y lo había puesto a flotar sobre el río para que ella lo viera; ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta desde entonces que estaba enamorado de ella?).

Se recargó mirándola con diversión.

—¿Descuentos? —ella le sacó la lengua y él aprovecho la oportunidad para inclinarse un poco.

—¿Q-Que haces? E-Estoy enferma.

—¿Um? —Lucy se movió evitando que la besara y él gruño irritado.

—Te enfermarás—repuso Lucy—, será mi culpa si te enfermas entonces.

—¿No te contagie yo una enfermedad antes? —le sonrió con picardía y ella frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero que él encontraba adorable.

—Que gracioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: Para serles sincera, ya había comenzado esto pero no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo y no sé, encontré el word entre mis carpetas de los fic y aquí me ven. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como la primera.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer mucho mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews de la primera parte. Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Neko Heartgneel**

**Aretha Atrahasis**

**hinata-sama198**

**Mori Summer**

**Sonatika-San**

**fairyfan**

**Ari**

**Adriss**

**JL**

**Lumino17**

**Kotomiii**

**XhocoLove**

**Paconxy**

**Fuyu -ILY ;)-**

**Tal vez no lo sepan, pero yo aprecio mucho mucho cada review que me dejan, y me hace muy feliz que me hayan dejado uno c:**

**Y claro, también agradezco mucho a las personas que le dieron fav y seguir a este pedacito de historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Y bueno, después de esto paso a retirarme, les deseo lo mejor y les dejo unos cuantos botes de Nutella xD (Love you). Dan.**

**¿Me dejan algún review?**

**Pd. Tal vez suba un drabble un poco más adelante para dejarla concluida por completo.**


	3. Basorexia

**N/A: Cuando creían que habían visto lo último de mí...*aparece como el ave fénix***

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_« _Estoy abrumado con basorexia cada que estoy cerca de ti_»_**

**_._**

.

Su mirada se perdía en ella cada que le miraba. Su cabello caía en cascada con unas cuantas ondas en esos suaves y apetecibles hombros color mate; ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que su piel parecía miles de diamantes triturados y ser tan suave y deliciosa?

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Mirajane a Lucy desde su lugar y ella le dio una sonrisa genuina.

—Algo de fresa—Mira asintió y se fue, él continuó sin quitarle la mirada fija—. ¿Qué?

—Nada—pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y descansó su cabeza en la de ella sintiéndose bastante afortunado de poder compartir todos los momentos del día. Su enfermedad parecía de las largas, no tenía cura y no planeaba quitársela nunca de encima.

Miró sus labios y la besó, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un jadeo de sorpresa. A Natsu le encantaba besar a Lucy, le encantaba sentir esos labios suaves y rosas sobre los suyos. Que su labio inferior estuviera hecho para caber a perfección entre los suyos, poder lamer la comisura de ambos labios y luego devorarlos poco a poco.

La besaba en su casa, la besaba en la calle, la besaba en el gremio y la besaba en cada misión a la que iban juntos.

Y no era tampoco que a Lucy le disgustara en lo más mínimo, el chico besaba como los dioses. El problema venia cuando la besaba justo como ahora.

En medio del gremio, donde una parte de su mente gritaba: _¡Contrólate!_, y la otra gritaba: _¡No importa!_

Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos, aunque para esas alturas, ya deberían de haberse acostumbrado bastante. Pero no.

—Basta—bisbiseó hacia Natsu que comenzaba a besar su barbilla—. Natsu, basta. Aquí no.

El gruñó.

—Vamos Lucy, solo un poco—rogó en voz baja y con ese tono seductor con el que estaba decidida a aventársele. Pero ella prefirió esperar.

—No—lo alejó con ambas manos—. Contrólate.

—Estoy bajo control—Lucy se retiró de su agarre.

—No te lo decía a ti, me lo decía a mí.

Natsu explotó en risas y ella le gruñó por lo bajo, dejando descansar su babilla en sus manos. Mirajane ya se acercaba con un plato relleno de fresas recién cortadas y, un hermoso y sensual pastel en el centro. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal.

Strauss dejó la comida justo frente a ella—. Anda, Lucy.

—E-Esto…¿No es de Erza?

—Yo que tú, no lo haría—dijo Gray apareciendo detrás de ellos y tomando asiento justo a su lado. Happy también llego volando hasta ellos.

—A menos que quieras morir—terminó el felino.

Lucy examinó el pastel y lanzó una mirada a Mirajane. La chica le dio una sonrisita—. Claro que no, Lucy. ¿Crees acaso que sería capaz?

Sí, lo era. Pero Lucy se permitió confiar un segundo en ella y deslizar el tenedor entre la suave carne del pastel, se le hizo agua la boca mucho antes de morderlo y sentir la explosión de sabores en su boca; casi era tan bueno como besar a Natsu…_casi._ Al menos ahora entendía por qué Titania se ponía tan abrasiva.

A Natsu, por su parte, se le hizo agua la boca de verla a ella morder fresas. Lamió sus labios y después notó la mirada de Gray con una sonrisa pícara.

Frunció el ceño hacia él y su mejor amigo-rival siguió burlándose desde su lugar. Mirajane se aclaró la garganta—. Hace poco escuché algo extraño.

Los tres chicos y el gato le pusieron atención.

—Hay una enfermedad—dijo mientras juntaba las manos cerca de su cara y sin quitar esa sonrisita del demonio de su cara—, que se llama Basorexia.

—¿Basorexia? —Gray recargó su mentón en una de sus manos—, ¿Qué es?

—El deseo incontrolable de besar a alguien.

Todos miraron a Natsu. Él seguía mirando los labios de Lucy como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol.

—Natsu, tú tienes Basorexia—señaló Happy sin pelos en la lengua. Una risa simultánea se escuchó por todo el gremio, ¿Es que acaso no tenían nada más que hacer que meterse en las vidas de otras personas?

Les lanzó una mirada mortífera y todos hicieron como que no miraban. Natsu regresó la vista a Lucy, iba a decir algo cuando Erza apareció detrás de Mirajane.

—Mirajane—Lucy saltó del taburete preparando su huida. Erza la miró y después al pastel en la mesa. Por sus ojos pasó una sombra de terror y luego una espada enorme apareció de la nada.

Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy con rapidez y ambos salieron corriendo a la misma velocidad que la luz. Se escuchó un grito de Erza a lo lejos pero ninguno se detuvo para intentar escuchar. Se detuvieron después de entrar a un callejón solitario y se quedaron agazapados esperando por la muerte.

—¿Por qué me comí ese pastel? —Se preguntó Lucy con una mirada aterrada—. ¡Pero que idiota soy!

—No eres idiota—la consoló él con una mano palmeando su cabeza. De pronto la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y Lucy se estrelló con su pecho.

—¿Auch? —Se quejó pestañeando y levantando la vista hacia él. La mirada del cazador de dragones estaba perdida de nuevo en sus labios—. ¿Natsu?

—Creo que sí estoy enfermo.

Y mientras Erza fruncía el ceño y agitaba su espada, ellos se fundían en un beso suave y delicado, largo y húmedo; y entonces Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que estaba _tan jodidamente_ feliz de que Natsu estuviera _tan_ enfermo por ella.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ay, ¿Qué puedo decir? x) (¡¿Además de que tengo hiperglucemia por escribir esta historia?!). Quería escribir el _Estoy abrumado con basorexia cada que estoy cerca de ti _pero era tan OOC, y de por sí ya está súper OOC para hacerlo más OOC...ustedes entienden. **

**Les mando agradecimientos profundos a todos aquellos que le dieron fav y follow a este three-shot que era un one-shot pero tuvo su etapa de metamorfosis. Ando divagando mucho (don't mind me). **

**Gracias a:**

**Shirakiin Ririchiyo**

**Sonatika-San**

**alexbonita**

**Miikuu **

**LightAlchemistFP**

**AkiraxKnight **

**Guest **

**Criss G.R **

**Yuli**

**Por dejarme tan hermosos reviews c:**

**.**

**Y bueno, ahora sí ya me despido. **

**¡Espero se hayan divertido y les haya gustado! **

**Nos vemos después :))**


End file.
